There is a proposed memory device having a three-dimensional structure in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body having electrode layers functioning as a control gate in a memory cell, and insulating layers which are alternately stacked, and a silicon body serving as a channel is provided on a side wall of the memory hole with a charge storage film interposed therebetween. A reduction in the number of manufacturing processes and a reduction in cost due to reducing an area are required in the memory device having the three dimensional structure, similar to a memory device having a two-dimensional structure.